1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle proximity notification apparatus which is placed in a vehicle and outputs warning sound notifying proximity of the vehicle to an outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles generate low noise, there is a problem in that pedestrians and the like does not easily notice proximity of a vehicle at the time of low-speed traveling of the vehicle in which the vehicle itself has low road noise. Therefore, in low noise vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, a vehicle approach notification apparatus is provided which warns the pedestrians and the like about the proximity of the vehicle by generating warning sound, which is continuous sound for reminding a travelling state of the vehicle at the time of traveling (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-240503).